The Legend of Korra: The Final Battle
by maila08
Summary: It's Korra vs Amon. Who will win?


The Final Battle

* * *

Alright folks, this is the final battle between Amon and Korra. I will be writting stories preceding The Avatar State ones. And if i can come up with a good story line, i'll keep writting what happens after this one. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave feedback!

* * *

Korra had been meditating for the past day. It was only hours before she faced Amon again. This time, it would be a real battle. It would almost be even. Korra would not be able to enter the Avatar State. Two days ago she had gone into Avatar Aang's temple to ask for help in mastering the Avatar State. She had been able to unlock six out of the seven chakras, but could not and would not unlock the last one. It asked of her something she was not ready to or would give up: her earthly attachments. Her parents and Mako where everything to her; she could not let them go, even at the cost of her life. If she would go down, she would take Amon with her, she wouldn't let him hurt the people she loved or anyone else.

"Korra?" said Bolin sitting next to her. She was out in the quad, waiting for the sun to go down.

"Yes?" she said.

"Are you nervous?"

She looked down. "A little" she admitted.

"Don't worry, Mako, Chief Bei Fong and I will be there to help you defeat Amon" he said.

"I know, but I just don't want you guys to get hurt because of me" she said.

"We have each other's back, nothing will happen to us" he said smiling. He was always so positive and cheerful.

She smiled a little.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and looked away. "Only justice will bring peace" she finally said.

Bolin looked at her and put his hand on her shoudler. "Don't worry. We will always stand by your side".

"I have to get ready" she said getting up and limping towards the house. She saw her mother as she went in.

"Hello sweety" Senna said.

"Oh hey mom" Korra replied.

"Any plans for tonight?" she asked.

"Uh no" Korra lied. "I'm going to turn in early".

"Oh, okay. Are you tired?"

"No I'm fine, I just want to sleep".

"Alright, I'll let you sleep" she said starting to walk away.

"Mom?"

"What is it?"

Korra went up to her and gave her a hug. "I love you".

"I love you too honey" Senna said surprised by the hug. "Go to sleep" she said again kissing her forehead and then heading towards the kitchen.

Korra looked at her mother leave and a single tear rolled down her cheek, she whipped it away and entered her room.

* * *

"The sun is almost down Amon" Lieutenant said.

"I know. Is everyone in position?" Amon asked.

"Yes. If anyone comes with the Avatar, they won't live to tell the tale" Lieutenant said with a grin.

"The Avatar won't live to tell the tale anyways" Amon said looking at Air Temple Island.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Mako asked, outside Korra's door.

"Yes" she said, trying to put on a metalbender uniform.

"Need help?"

Korra nodded. He helped her put on the shoulder armor and once she was done he turned her until she was facing him. She looked away. He grabbed her chin and gently turned her face until she was looking at him.

"Everything is going to be ok" he told her. "I'm going to be there, Bolin, the Chief and Tenzin are too".

"Tenzin can't go" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"He has a family. His fourth child is not even born yet. Pema needs him. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo need him too. I won't take a husband and a father away from this house" she said.

He nodded. "Then we are going to have to sneak out" he said. He gestured towards the window and helped Korra climb out. He held her hand once they were outside. She stopped.

"Mako" she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to promise me something".

"Anything".

"If something happens to me, I want you to take Amon down and take care of my parents" she told him.

He looked away. "Korra don't say that".

"Promise me Mako" she insisted.

He closed his eyes and said "I promise".

"And Mako, I want you to know something" she said turning his head towards her. "I will always love you, even after my heart stops beating. You are my life, my soul, don't ever forget that" she said. He looked at her and kissed her.

"Come on, we are going to be late!" Bolin whispered. Korra and Mako both nodded and they headed to the Pro Bending Stadium ruins.

When they arrived at the ruins the sun had not set yet. The Chief had not arrived either. "Mako, Bolin" she said. They looked at her. "Help me find some metal sheets; I'm going to make a cage to put the equalists in there" she instructed. After a couple of minutes they had enough sheets of metal and Korra metalbended the sheets together until she formed a cage.

"Did you camp out here" the Chief asked heading towards them.

"We haven't been here long" Mako replied.

"Check this out" Bolin said going inside the cage. The Chief followed. Korra looked at them and then at Mako. She went to him and kissed him in the lips, sadness in her eyes. The kiss took him by surprise. "Forgive me" she said.

Korra threw a metal disc at the Chief that knocked her out cold and she threw Mako into the cage, knocking him into Bolin. She jumped and closed the cage.

Mako started to bang on the door. "KORRA!KORRA DON'T DO THIS!" he yelled anguish in his voice.

She put her hand on the place where Mako banged, tears in her eyes. "I love you more than my own life" she sobbed. "I can't let you get hurt".

"KORRA PLEASE!" he continued. She leaned her head on the door while tears ran down her cheeks until she finally walked away to the center of the ruins as the sun went down.

* * *

Amon was nowhere in sight. She looked around ready for any surprise attack he might have set up for her. Just as she was going to put her guard down two chi blockers came from underground and attacked her. She moved swiftly and quickly to let them touch her while she threw fists of fire at them. She hit one and he went down. "One more" she thought to herself. She stopped and put her hands together in front of her as she threw a huge ball of fire that finally knocked the chi blocker down.

She put her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Then she stood up and walked to where the chi blockers had surfaced. "Here we go" she said and went down the hole.

It was an underground tunnel system. "So this is how they got around" she said as she walked down the tunnel. Suddenly she was attacked by three chi blockers. She quickly threw fireballs at them trying not to let them touch her; the tunnel didn't give her much space to move about. She looked at them and remembered how she had gotten through the spinning doors and used the same strategy. They weren't the only chi blockers she would face. Every so often one or two would come out but she defeated them. She put her hands on her knees again, her leg ached. Moving like an airbender was not as easy as it looked. She ran through an open door but tripped on a wire. Another chi blocker came at her. When she saw him coming at her she got up quickly, turned around and used her left leg to earthbend a block out of the earth to stop the chi blocker. Sweat trickled down her face.

"Is this your plan Amon?" she said as she entered an underground warehouse. It was the same warehouse where Bolin had been exhibited along with other benders. "To tire me out before I face you!" She heard a dark laugh. She looked down to find Amon standing in the middle of the stage.

"So you came alone?" he said.

"I keep my word" Korra replied.

"That would be a first. Last time we fought, your little friends helped you. Without them you would be six feet underground. Pardon the pun".

"You don't know what I can do" she said, anger in her eyes. "But why did you want me to come alone? Afraid that all four of us would be able to take you down more easily?"

"I had intended to save you for last. But I can't let you intervene in my plans".

"Yeah well I'm kind of good at that" she told him.

"Not for long. Come and fight me _AVATAR_". Korra jumped down and their battle began.

* * *

Mako kept banging on the door and punching it, but after all the doors were made out of metal and they wouldn't budge. He held his hand in the middle of the cage and fire came out, it melted a little. It would take hours to melt it enough for him to get through. "Is the Chief waking up any time soon?" he told Bolin.

"Uh no, don't think so" he said looking at the Lin. Korra had knocked her out real cold to make sure they wouldn't get out. Mako put his arm on the door and looked down trying to hold back the tears.

"I need to get out of here!" he yelled. "Korra needs me! She can't battle Amon alone!"

"Well it's not like you can bend metal" Bolin said sitting down. Mako looked up.

"I can't because I'm not an earthbender" he said looking at Bolin. "But you can! Chief Bei Fong taught you metalbending!"

Bolin looked at him and pouted. "No, no, no! I can't metalbend to save my life!" he said shaking his head.

"Please Bolin!" Mako pleaded. "You have to at least try".

"Even if I could I don't know how long it would take me to get us out of here" he replied.

"Do it for Korra" Mako replied softly. Bolin looked at him and saw the agony in his brother's eyes.

"Ok. I'll TRY and see what I can do" he said getting up.

* * *

Korra and Amon were going head to head. She was moving fast, throwing fire punches here and there while Amon dodged and tried to chi block Korra. She finally landed a fire punch on him that sent him flying backwards. She walked towards him as Amon tried to get up. "So, your skills have improved" he said getting up.

"You have no idea" she said still approaching him.

"I hope I didn't give the impression that I would fight fair" he said. Korra stopped advancing. A chi blocker came at her from behind, she felt him through the earth and moved to the side, but he wasn't headed towards her. He gave Amon two swords and backed away the same way he came.

"Now where were we?" he asked. Korra stood in a fighting stance. "Ah yes, I was going to destroy you" Amon said as he ran towards Korra.

She dodged his attack. "Before we go any further, I want to know something Amon" she said backing off. "Who are you? And why do you hate benders so much?" she said backing away.

"Why should I answer you?" he asked.

"I deserve to know".

"You deserve nothing!" he said. "But since you won't live to tell the tale anyways I will tell it to you. My family lived in a small peaceful town full of non benders. One day a group of firebenders asked for shelter for the night. The firebenders were none other than fugitives, they took advantage of the night and burned the entire place to the ground. My older brother tried to protect me and my mother from their attack and they killed them both. I was only six years old, and I see the image as vividly as that day. Had Avatar Aang kept done his job and watched over the four nations, I would still have my family. You are the living reincarnation of Avatar Aang and that is why I hate you and all benders. The only thing bending has brought to this world is pain and suffering".

"But Avatar Aang couldn't have known. He cant be everywhere at once!" she said.

"Enough chit chat, we have a battle to finish!" he said before commencing his attack once again.

* * *

Tenzin knocked on Korra's door as he saw that darkness fell outside. It suddenly looked as if a storm was approaching. "Korra?" he whispered. When no one responded he opened the door and saw that no one was there. He realized they had left without him. Senna walked towards him.

"Korra is asleep" she told him.

"Senna, there is no one inside" he said.

"What?" she said looking inside to find the room empty. "Where's Korra?"

Tenzin just stared at her.

"Tenzin, I need you to tell me where Korra is".

"I promised not to say anything Senna" he told her. "But given the circumstances, I think you need to know that Korra went off to face Amon with Mako, Bolin and Chief Bei Fong".

"She what?" Senna yelled. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Korra didn't want you to worry".

Senna looked down. "Of course" she said.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"Korra told me she loved me and gave me a hug. I thought it was a little strange. She was saying good bye" she said tears rolling down her cheeks". Tonraq walked towards them.

"Looks like a nasty storm is forming" he said but stopped when he saw Senna.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Korra went to face Amon again" Senna sobbed hugging him.

"What? Korra can't fight, she is still hurt!" he said.

"I know where she was supposed to meet him, I can take you two, and see how we can help" Tenzin said. Thunder was heard outside.

Senna and Tonraq looked at each other and nodded.

"But who is going to stay here?" Senna asked.

"I will" Katara said as she approached them. "Korra is going to need all of your help. I will stay here and protect Pema and my grandchildren. Go!"

"Thank you mother" Tenzin said bowing his head.

"There is no time to loose, we have to help Korra!" Senna said.

"They are in the ruins of the Pro Bending Stadium" Tenzin said as they went towards Oogi to fly to Republic City. It had started to rain hard.

* * *

"Come on metal!" Bolin said trying to metalbend. Sweat trickled down his face, he had been trying to use the few metalbending skills he knew to make a hole on the metal wall but he hadn't had much success. Mako kept trying to melt his way through the door but wasn't having success either. He stopped and closed his eyes. "I have to get out" he said. Bolin looked at him and knew the pain he was feeling. Mako loved Korra; he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

"Stand back Mako" Bolin instructed. Mako moved to the edge where Chief Bei Fong was at. Bolin closed his eyes and punched the metal sheet. A dent formed where he punched the wall. He grinned as he began to pull apart the sheets the metal until an opening formed. Mako looked at his brother and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you Bolin. I owe you one" he said as he left to look for Korra, it was raining really hard outside.

"Careful bro. It looks like there is a storm" Bolin cautioned.

"Stay here with the Chief until she wakes up" Mako instructed.

Bolin looked at the Chief and then at Mako. He sighed. "Fine".

* * *

Mako was surprised to find Tenzin, Senna and Tonraq in the middle of the ruins.

"Mako, where is Korra?" Senna asked him.

"She knocked out the Chief and locked us up in a metal cage. I got out thanks to Bolin" he said.

"We need to find her" she said.

"Look there is a hole on the ground" Tonraq said as he pointed at the entrance where Korra had gone down.

"Let's go!" Mako said and everyone followed.

* * *

Amon was very good at sword fighting. Korra had barely managed to not get cut by the sharp blades. She wouldn't be able to avoid them for long. She was getting tired and her leg was sore and blood seeped through her pants.

"You're hurt Avatar" he said seeing the blood.

"It's going to take more than a little blood to stop me" she told him. Mako, Senna, Tonraq, and Tenzin entered the warehouse.

"I thought you didn't bring your friends" Amon said looking up to where they were at. Korra looked up as well. "How did-" she began. Mako pointed at Amon and yelled "KORRA LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. Amon hadn't lost a moment and he went to Korra and cut her where the blood was seeping through, reopening the wound. Korra threw a fireball at him that threw Amon back. She flinched as she grabbed her leg. She looked up, "Leave!" she yelled at them.

"Get them!" Amon commanded. On cue, a dozen chi blockers surrounded Mako, Tenzin, Senna and Tonraq and they began their own battle. Senna and Tonraq used water from a big drain pipe to attack the equalists while Mako used his firebending abilities. Korra tried to focus her attention back at Amon. She barely dodged his attacks and began to get sloppy. Amon made a cut on her right half.

Korra let out a small cry. "You are losing your focus Avatar. You are making this too easy for me". She looked at him and sent rock boulders at him; one hit him and nailed him to the wall. Mako, Senna, Tenzin and Tonraq defeated the chi blockers at the same time.

"So the last Avatar's son is here" Amon began. Tenzin stiffened. "I hope you didn't leave your family alone" he taunted.

"What are you insinuating?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm not insinuating anything" Amon replied.

"Say it!" Tenzin yelled.

"Since you insist" Amon began. "As we speak a dozen of chi blockers are headed towards Air Temple Island. I hope, for your family's sake, that they are not alone because they have orders to ELIMINATE everyone on there".

Tenzin's eyes widened. "No" he gasped. Korra looked at him. "Tenzin GO!"He looked at her ran out.

"He won't get there on time" Amon said.

Korra advanced towards him. "You are not going to hurt anyone else" she said. But before she could get close enough she was shocked on the back by Lieutenant's kali sticks. She yelled as he applied pressure on her back until she crumbled on her knees. Amon got up and kicked her until she faced up. She groaned and looked at him.

"Korra!" Senna yelled. Another dozen chi blockers surrounded her, Tonraq and Mako. Korra looked over to where her mother was. Amon stomped on her side hard. Korra heard several cracks. He had broken four of her ribs. She yelled in pain. The chi blockers resumed their attack on Senna, Tonraq and Mako. He grabbed her by her ponytail and threw her across the stage; she landed with a loud thump. She tried to get up but the pain on her side was too much.

Amon looked at Mako, who had his back to him and then at Korra. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend" he said as he took out a knife and threw it at Mako.

"NO!" Korra yelled as she found the strength to get up, she earthbended and landed behind Mako and pushed him onto the floor. She gasped as Mako looked at her, horror stricken. Korra looked back at him for a second and then closed her eyes as she landed on her knees. The knife had gone into her left shoulder, but the wound wasn't very deep. The metal had protected her. Mako fought three chi blockers while Korra tried to pull out the knife. When he knocked them out he knelt next her.

"Are you crazy? Why would you do that?" he said looking at her.

She grabbed her left arm. "I had to protect you" she replied. "Besides I have armor, you don't". Senna and Tonraq continued to fight against the chi blockers.

"You didn't have to get in the way" Mako told her.

Bolin and Chief Bei Fong entered the room and they took on Amon and Lieutenant. Korra looked at the stage, they needed help.

"Mako I want you to pull out the knife" she told him. He shook his head.

"Either you do it or I will" she said, starting to get up. He put his hands on her right shoulder.

"They need help" she pleaded. Mako looked at her and then at his brother.

"Hold still" he instructed as he began to pull out the knife. She groaned a bit but the knife came out quickly. Mako took off his scarf cut it in half and bandaged her shoulder and leg to stop the bleeding. He then helped her get up. She stumbled a little but then was fine on her own.

"You help my parents, I'll help Bolin and the Chief" she said. He gave her a quick kiss and then went to help Senna and Tonraq while Korra jumped on the platform. She limped towards Amon who was fighting Bolin.

"Bolin! Go help Chief Bei Fong!" she instructed. "Amon is mine!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Amon said as they resumed their battle.

* * *

Tenzin was on Oogi heading back to Air Temple Island. "Please let me get there on time" he said. He landed on the quad and ran inside. Thunder lid up the dark house, the furniture was destroyed. "Please, no" he said as he headed towards the dining room. He opened the door and was surprised to see what he found.

"Daddy!" Meelo yelled running towards him. He knelt down and hugged him.

"Dad you should have seen Gran Gran!" Jinora said as she and Ikki ran towards him.

"Yeah daddy! Gran Gran did some awesome waterbending!" Ikki told him. He hugged all of them. Katara and Pema walked towards him. Tenzin looked up at Pema and got up to check if she was ok. He put his hand on her stomach.

"The baby is fine" Pema told him. He looked over at Katara.

"Mother, how can I ever repay you?"

"I can't take all the credit. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo helped me. You have trained them well" she told him with a smile. He bowed his head.

"Where's Korra?" Pema asked.

"She is at the pro bending Ruins" he replied.

"Tenzin, you have to help her. Korra can't go into the Avatar State, she did not open all the chakras" Katara told him. He nodded.

"Will you be alright?" he asked Pema.

"We will be fine dear, go". Tenzin took one last look at them before he left.

* * *

Korra was moving slower. She still managed to keep Amon busy but she didn't know for how much longer. Her side ached from the broken ribs. Plus she could feel the blood seeping down her shoulder. "Let's be realistic shall we?" Amon said. She continued to attack him with both arms, even if it hurt to move her left one.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Korra told him, trying to concentrate on blocking the attacks.

He gave her a dark laugh, but other than that ignored her. "You can't defeat me" he continued. "All it will take is to bring down one of your 'loved ones' and you will fall".

Korra knew he was right. If anything happened to her parents, Mako, Bolin and even the Chief, it will all be over. She threw a fireball at him and it hit him in the chest. He staggered back. She looked at the battle with her parents and Mako, they had the upper hand. Bolin and Chief Bei Fong seemed to be doing good as well. Amon ran up to her sank a knife into her injured thigh. She screamed as she bent down and he hit her across the face with the butt of the sword. It knocked her down.

Korra grabbed her leg and saw the knife. Her bloody hands shook as she grabbed it and pulled it out with a grunt. She used the piece of scarf Mako had put on her shoulder to tie it above the bleeding cut. The hit with the butt of the sword had left a cut under her left eye. She tried to get up but her leg gave out.

Amon put the blade on her neck. "Farewell _AVATAR_" he said as he raised his sword. Korra closed her eyes. "This is the end" she thought. Suddenly before he could do anything Amon was blown away by air.

"Huh?" Korra said as he saw Amon fly back. She looked back. It was Tenzin.

"You and I have unfinished business Amon!" he yelled at him as he approached. He kept throwing air at him, not letting him stand up. Amon ducked the next attack and ran towards Tenzin. He dodged Amon but his cape was cut by the sword. They fought each other.

Korra stood up and saw the ongoing battles and how no matter how many chi blockers her parents and Mako fought more came out. Lieutenant had two chi blockers helping him as well. The only ones battling alone were Amon and Tenzin.

"_Let them go…" a voice said._ She knew who it was. Avatar Aang.

"I can't" she said as she closed her eyes.

"_Let go…" he continued. _

Korra's hands turned into fists. She had to end it before anyone got hurt.

"_Let your emotions flow out of you..."_

"Flow?" she asked confused with her eyes still closed. Then it hit her. The drain pipe! If there was a drain pipe in there, it meant that the ocean was near!

Korra inhaled and exhaled. She knew what to do. Korra stomped her left foot and cracked the wall on the opposite side of the drain pipe making another one. She did the same thing two more times until water started to flow in.

Bolin took down Lieutenant while Chief Bei Fong tied him up. Korra looked over to them and yelled, "Get to higher ground!" They nodded and took Lieutenant with them. Senna and Senna used the inflow of water to knock down the rest of the chi blockers. Senna ran to the rail. "Korra!" she yelled.

She looked at her mother and made a water tornado to go up. "Mom, you and dad have to go" she told them.

"No" Tonraq said. "We won't leave you" Senna affirmed.

"You have to. I have a job to finish".

"No. You promised to come back" Senna told her.

"I know, and I will, but I need you to be safe. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you".

"I'll stay with her" Mako said.

Korra looked at him. "No! You have to go with them!" she told him.

"I almost lost you once. I'm not about to lose you again" he replied.

"Bring her back to me" Senna told him.

"You have my word" he replied. Tonraq took Senna and they left. Bolin and Chief stared at them.

"You guys have to go too" Mako said.

"But, what about you?" Bolin asked.

"I'm going to stay with Korra, once Amon goes down, we'll follow". Bolin looked at him with a sad face. "It's ok, little brother. Go" Mako repeated. Bolin nodded and he left, dragging along Lieutenant.

Chief Bei Fong stopped before following Bolin. "Avatar" she said looking at Korra. "It was an honor fighting with you" she said as she bowed her head a little and then left after Bolin.

"Mako, you know this can be a suicide mission" she told him as they saw them leave. He nodded.

"Why do you think I stayed? I made a promise to your parents Korra, and I intend to keep it". She looked at him and they kissed once again. "Wait for me here" she instructed as she dropped down to the ongoing battle of Tenzin and Amon. The water was already above Korra's waist. She used waterbending to separate Tenzin from Amon. "Go" she said. "My parents, the Chief and Bolin left already, you have to go join them. Mako is going to stay with me". Tenzin looked at her and said, "This is your battle. I have no doubt about who will win". He then jumped on the bridge and ran through the doorway to safety.

"You think you've won? No! You haven't! My legacy will live on!" Amon told her.

"You're wrong. The only true legacy is that of the Avatar that lives within me. You have disrupted the balance of this city that Avatar Aang created so that benders and non benders could live together in peace and harmony. For that you WILL pay the ultimate price, even I have to pay it with you" she said and Korra began to drag the water inside using waterbending. Uncontrollable waves of water came in that pushed both her and Amon to the walls. In a few minutes the warehouse will be full with water.

"Korra!" Mako yelled from the bridge. He had lost sight of her when the water came in, but then he spotted her. She was trying to come up the surface but she couldn't. The metal armor was weighing her down.

"Hold on Korra!" he said as he jumped into the water and swam towards her. The only thing he could see was her hand and then nothing. He dived under and saw she was sinking. She was struggling to take of the uniform but couldn't. He went to her and began to take off the chest and shoulder part of the armor. The water around her began to stain red with the blood of her shoulder wound. He continued to take off her armor until she was in her traditional baby blue shirt and dark blue pants. He pulled her to the surface and they both gasped for air.

"If we live through this" she gasped. "Remind me to thank you".

"Thank me later" he replied.

The water kept rising and Mako and Korra kept rising up with it. When they reached the roof Korra turned to him and said, "The water is going to suck us out, take a deep breath and brace yourself". He nodded and held her hand. A few seconds later the water reached the top of the roof and they began to get sucked into the improvised tunnels Korra had created. They fought together against the current. Korra saw how Mako was struggling. Her native element was water and she could bend her away against a current, even in her injured state, but he couldn't. She spotted a bridge and used her waterbending skills to throw Mako onto it.

"Korra!" he yelled as he got up.

"I'm fine Mako" she said. She looked for a way for her to get out of the water and found a small platform that led to the bridge. She swam towards it. When she reached it she hauled herself on the platform and caught her breath. But she wasn't alone. Amon had also gotten on the platform.

"I thought you were-" she began.

"No Avatar, I am not going down without taking you with me" he replied. They began their battle again. Korra's shoulder would was still bleeding. Amon got behind her and punched the wound. "Argh!" she yelled grabbing her arm.

"You're weak. You always have been" he taunted. Korra waterbended and trapped Amon inside a bubble full of water, drowning him.

"I may be weak, but I'm strong enough to kill you" she said as her eyes hardened. She saw Amon struggle inside the bubble. Her eyes hardened but then softened and before he could drown she released him. He gasped for air.

"You didn't kill me" he said looking at her.

"No Amon. I'm not like you. As the Avatar it is my duty to protect, not to kill" she said walking away from him and heading towards Mako who was waiting for her at the bridge. He held out his hand as she took it with her good arm, just as he was about to pull her up Korra screamed. Mako looked around her and saw that Amon had sunk a knife onto Korra's back on the right side.

* * *

The rain raged on outside. Waves taller than buildings formed and threatened to invade Republic City. Thunder was heard and lighting was seen.

"Korra!" Senna yelled as she put her hand over her heart.

"What is it Senna?" Tonraq asked, approaching her.

"Something happened to Korra! I can feel it, we have to go back" she said.

"Korra said she would come out with Mako after she defeated Amon" Tenzin told her.

"I know something is wrong with her, it's a mother's instinct!" she told Tenzin and Tonraq.

"Let's wait a few minutes. If they don't come out then we will go looking for them" Tenzin told her. Senna looked at Tonraq; she had felt as if someone had stabbed her heart. She knew Korra was in trouble.

* * *

Amon laughed as he sunk the knife in deeper. Mako's eyes glowed with anger and he threw a big fireball at Amon but misssed. Amon got the knife and aimed it Mako but before he could throw it, Korra summoned a wave and he was knocked back, faliing into the water. Mako gently pulled Korra up to the bridge. Her eyes were closed.

"Korra?" he said cradling her in his arms.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Mako" she said coughing. Blood came out of her mouth.

"Shh, you're going to be ok, just don't talk" he told her, tears in his eyes. She lifted up her hand to Mako's face. "Never forget…I will always love you…even after my heart…stops beating" she told him with a weak smile.

"Hold on Korra" he said. He pulled out the knife as quickly as he could but Korra still let out a cry. He ripped a piece of his coat to bandage up her wound and then he carried her towards an opening that lead to the surface. When they came out, Mako saw Korra's parents, his brother, the Chief and Tenzin. Senna ran to him.

"What's wrong with Korra?" she asked. Mako gently put her down and showed Senna Korra's back that was stained with blood.

"We have to take her to Master Katara" Tonraq said.

Mako shook his head. "Korra is too weak, she won't make it" he said.

"Senna, you will have to try and heal her" Tenzin told her.

"I didn't know Korra's mom knew how to heal" Bolin said as they heard another thunder clap. "Quiet!" the Chief told him.

"Master Katara was teaching me" she said looking at her unconscious daughter. She was her life, her only child. She could not let her die.

"Pull her closer to you" she instructed. Mako held Korra closer to him and she took out the bandage. Senna used the rain that was falling from the sky and placed it on the wound until it glowed a light blue color. Korra's eyes tightened and then relaxed.

"Honey?" Senna said placing her hand on her face.

Korra slowly opened her eyes. "I…guess… Mako and I…kept our…promise" she said. Senna hugged her, Korra cried out a little.

"Sorry!" Senna apologized.

"We need to go to Air Temple Island" Tenzin said. "Korra still has other wounds that need healing".

Mako picked Korra up gently; she flinched but didn't say a word. They walked towards Oogi and headed back to the island.

* * *

*A few days later*

Korra was on her bed. She was as white as a sheet. Her lips were dry and sweat trickled down her face. She had a pillow under her left shoulder, under her right lower back and under her right thigh. Her left arm, stomach, thigh and calf were bandaged. It had almost been a week since her battle with Amon. Chief Bei Fong had found his body floating near the site two days later after the ordeal. This time he was dead. Korra had not woken up since that day. She had lost massive amounts of blood and had a small fever. Mako and Senna never left her side. They wanted to be there when Korra woke up. But she showed no signs of waking up any time soon.

* * *

*In the spirit world*

"Korra" Avatar Aang said heading towards her.

"Now why am I here?" she asked. "It never was a good thing when she was in the spirit world.

"I called you here to tell you how proud I am. You have grown into quite the young Avatar. Once again you defeated Amon without any of our help".

"I can't say I defeated them on my own. My family and friends helped me" she told him.

"Yes, I know" he replied. "Korra, I want to apologize for my past behavior".

"What past behavior?" she asked confused.

"I asked you to let go of your earthly attachments; your family, your friends and your true love. I should have known you were not ready to or necessarily had to give them up. You proved to me that an Avatar can have these attachments and be a protector to this world".

She smiled at him. "They are the reason I am still alive, if that is what I am", she said looking around.

Avatar Aang laughed. "Yes Korra, you are still very much alive, and will continue to be for many years. Now go, your mother and Mako are waiting for you".

* * *

Mako and Senna where sitting down on a chair waiting for Korra to wake up. Katara came to check on her wounds and make sure they hadn't gotten infected or weren't bleeding.

"Is she ok?" Mako asked as she rechecked the back wound.

"It's bleeding a little" Katara noted. "But not too much".

"Is she going to be alright?" Senna asked. Katara nodded. "She'll wake up when she's ready. I'll check up on her later" she said as she left the door. Mako and Senna got up as Korra began to stir.

"Honey?" Senna said. Korra opened her eyes.

"Mom? Where-Where's…Dad and…Mako?" she asked weakly. "Mako is right here. "I'll go get your father. Take care of her" Senna told him. He nodded.

"Mako?" She said turning her head towards him. Everything hurt.

"Shh" he said caressing her face. "Save your strength". Tonraq walked in.

"How are you feeling Korra?" he asked as he got closer to her.

"Tired" she breathed. She flinched, even breathing hurt. He held her hand and put it against his face. "Don't talk, you have a lot of recovering to do" Tonraq told her. He looked at Mako. "Perhaps we should give them some time alone" he told Senna. She smiled and nodded.

"Try not to force yourself too much" she told Korra.

"I'll make sure she doesn't talk a lot" Mako told them as they left the room.

"Mako?" she said as soon as they left

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" he told her.

"Thank you" she continued.

He frowned. "For what?" he asked.

"We made it out alive" she said with a small smile. He laughed.

"I said you could thank me later" he told her.

"It's later" she replied.

He kissed her on the forehead. "You are always so stubborn" he told her. She smiled again.

"You need to rest. Go to sleep, we can talk later". She looked at him and then closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

*3 weeks later*

"Honestly, I can use the crutches!" Korra complained as Mako and her rode Naga into the beach. Pabu was with them too. "I told you already Korra, this time you are going to heal at your own pace. No more healing from Master Katara or your mother. Besides the faster you force yourself the longer it will take for you to get better. The wounds are still tender they can open again" he told her. She frowned. They continued down to the beach and then stopped.

"We're here" he said jumping off Naga and taking her into his arms. She smiled as he put her down in the sand. She hadn't seen the ocean in a month. She felt the cool breeze hit her. He sat down next to her after taking off Naga's saddle. The polarbeardog looked at her and whined. "Go play with Pabu" she told her. "Mako is going to be here with me". Naga went to her and Mako and licked them both. They laughed. She put her forehead on his as she watched Pabu and Naga play.

"Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Will you love me, till the day I die?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he said with a laugh.

"Just answer it".

"No" he said. She looked up and saw that he was serious, she pulled away. He grabbed her and put her face in his hands.

"I won't love you till the day you die Korra" she looked away. He turned her face again. "I'm going to love you much longer than that" he told her. Korra smiled.

"And you?" he asked.

"How long do you think?" she teased.

"Forever?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Forever isn't long enough" she told him placing her head on his chest. He smiled. The sun began set and they sat there, looking at it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" she said. Mako sat her up, "Not more beautiful than you are" and he kissed her as the sun went down behind them.

* * *

*In a warehouse the Triple Threat Triad's have a meeting*

"So, Amon is dead?" asked a man in the shadows.

"Yes. The avatar killed him" said a waterbender.

"Good. Less work for us" continued the man.

"What are we going to do now?" asked a firebender.

"Yea boss, what are we going to do?" an earthbender asked as well.

"We are going to put our plan into motion" replied the figure.

"And the Avatar?" asked the waterbender.

"I hope that for her sake, she doesn't intervene" he said sitting up. Only half of the face could be seen. He had a dark smile in his face.


End file.
